Aunts and Uncles
by Gary Fedorco
Summary: The time gate isn't working, the necronomicon is on it's way to Ranma and so is everyone who's looking. The Senshi, Kenshin, Kotetsu, and Nene.Plus Werewolves, Vampires,and more


Aunts and Uncles

Prologue - A Royal House Reborn.

By Gary Fedorco

7:00AM

Juban Ward Tokyo.

Michuru kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled when Hotaru blushed at the show of affection. She quickly held up her hand to forestall any comments about her little girl being to old for that sort of thing. She silently watched as the girl made her way towards the front gate, where her friends waited.

"She never ceases to amaze me." Setsuna said from the hallway.

Michuru turned and faced the Senshi of Pluto and shot the tall green-haired woman a withering glance.

"Setsuna, I've asked you not to sneak up on me like that." The younger woman spoke pointedly.

"Yes, well, I guess I'll have to work on that." Setsuna said with a rare smirk.

"I'm starting to think I liked you better as the emotionless bitch, your sense of humor is starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, when Haruka comes in from her morning jog, I will need to see the both of you, in the downstairs den. It's important!" The woman turned and walked away towards the stairs leading down.

Michuru didn't see the oldest Senshi descend the stairs. She had already turned to watch her lover, and fellow Senshi walk up the steps. 

"What's got you so flustered." The short blond haired woman said to her partner.

"Setsuna needs to see us." The aqua-hair woman said with a worried frown.

"Figures, things have been way to quiet lately." Haruka pushed her sweaty bangs from her eyes, and moved to the stairs. "What are your classes like today?"

"Swim team practice at nine, I should be back by ten-thirty, quarter to eleven the latest."

"Right, physics for me, I'll be done at twelve." Stopping halfway down the stairs, Haruka turned towards Michuru. "We taking Hotaru and friends out to celebrate her first day in High school."

Michuru flashed the blond a dazzling smile. "Love, however did you read my mind?"

"Just figured I would beat you to the punch for once." Haruka said, a roguish grin adorning her face.

"Never mind we'll talk about that later, let's see what Setsuna has to say. It's getting late and we both have things to do on campus."

Inside the den they found Setsuna starring at a framed photo. The photo in question was one taken at a picnic just a few short weeks ago. All the girls were present, along with their families. Plus Nodoka, and her son Ranma. She turned when she heard the two younger women enter.

"Have either of you thought of the family, friends, anyone from the Silver Millennium? No, I don't suppose you have, you would have mentioned it." She placed the photo she was now holding down gently before continuing "Now, listen I don't know what is going to happen, but the Gate of Time is in a great flux. And now is not the time to ask to many questions, I must leave now to get the help we need. But the help I'm getting could also be our downfall." As she stepped forward, her image changed. What was a stately young woman, became a stunning woman in a beautiful formal kimono.

The brief flash ended and all Michuru and Haruka could find were some photographs. Lying on top of the table was a photograph. As they picked it up, the quality of the photographer was revealed. A lovely picture of a family, perhaps on a holiday. They were dressed as close to a samurai family as ever there was one.

The next photo was picked up by Michuru, and promptly dropped. Haruka carefully picked up the photo and looked at it. The picture showed a young girl that resembled Ranma's female side. What had startled the two women was the fact that they were both in the picture. The picture showed them having had just having tea, and getting up to leave. The disturbing part was the circle of red surrounding the clock on the wall it showed one-thirty-five.

"I'm beginning to hate her, all over again!" Michuru said dropping to one of the soft couches that were scattered about.

"How about this picture." Haruka said, as she gently took the framed one off the coffee table.

It could have been a trick of the dim lighting in the den. But for a few seconds it seemed as if the image of Ranma faded and distorted. The two women put the pictures back on the table.

Haruka moved Michuru towards the stairs. "Well there's nothing we can do about it right now, let's just get to the campus. We can worry about all of this later."

Michuru merely nodded her head in reply.

3:00AM

Tokyo, Japan

1880 AD 

Setsuna quietly made her way down the deserted streets, stopping periodically to check her bearings. Satisfied, she would move on. Eventually ending her traveling in front of a rather large walled compound. Swiftly removing a letter and a sheathed tanto from her obi, she held the folded letter to the door and carefully drew the blade free. With one deft strike the letter was pinned to the gate.

As she backed away, she studied the surrounding buildings, fixing a mental image in her mind. "Well at least now I can teleport closer if I had to." She quietly muttered to herself.

"And why the great sailor of time should need to do that?" The voice was feminine, with a sultry French accent to it.

"Well, Richenda, what a lovely surprise." Setsuna said with a friendly smile, as she turned to face the woman. "Still skulking about I see. I am amazed at your… adaptability." 

The woman in question was blond-haired, pale; almost alabaster skin stood in sharp contrast to her full red lips. Dressed in a pale blue dress, she could pass as any young wife, or daughter of the many European businessmen who inhabit the westernized wards of Tokyo or Yokohama.

"Skulking, I would not be so hasty in casting the first stone, if I were you Setsuna." The woman replied.

"What can I do for you this night, Richenda? Other than sharing my conversation skills." Setsuna had started walking towards the bay.

"I felt your power when you appeared, Victor did also. We are looking for something and for quite along time. We believe you can help us. Can you?"

"Can I, perhaps. More likely point you in the right direction, or to the right person I should say." Setsuna had stopped walking and looked down at the young woman before her. "And would you turn your back on the Camrilla, and help me?"

"Victor, and I both are now of the Inconnu." Her vibrant green eyes locked with the red eyes of Setsuna. "Their goals, and ours are the same. So if you help us, we help you."

"I don't think you understand what maybe involved, in giving me and my cause aid." Setsuna turned and started to walk, only to be stopped by Richenda holding onto her arm.

"Listen to me, Guardian of Time. Both Victor and I help you, and you help us in turn or…" Richenda let her voice falter.

"Or what, you'll become an enemy. That would be interesting, most mortal enemies are dead of old age by the time I get around to them." Her red eyes flashed anger as she spoke.

"I was going to say, we would have to seek an alliance elsewhere. And I hope our purposes never cause us to be enemies, old friend." The blond shook her head sadly. 

"I am sorry, but I can not make any promises. But, have a look Miskatonic University. It's in America, New England. But you must be careful, most scholars there are madmen." She paused before continuing. "But, there are those that can be trusted to help you. Or you can meet me in Tokyo in the year 2001, I'm sure you can find me." Setsuna turned once again to leave. 

"Setsuna, thank you!" Richenda called out to Setsuna's back. 

The Senshi of time turned back and summoned her staff. "I wish you luck, Richenda. Tell Victor to stay out of trouble, and don't take any long sea voyages on a ship called the Titanic! I promise you, you'd wish the voyage was just a little longer than it will be." She spoke while raising her staff, and then was gone.

Richenda stood there thinking over the conversation for a few moments, before she glanced around. Seeing no one, she hunched her back and morphed into a rather large raven that immediately took to the sky.

7:15AM

Jubaan, Tokyo

Ranma Saotome was wondering for the fifth time in ten minutes how he kept getting into these kinds of messes. He was currently smashed up against the window side of a rather small booth. The girls, who were doing the smashing, also happened to be his closest friends in Jubaan. Sitting across from him was his neighbor Usagi. Who at both their mothers' request showed him around the town. In the beginning she had been a little hostile, that was before he assured her 'that no matter how cute she was, he wouldn't try and take her away from her Mamo-chan'. That was how she introduced him to her friends, who fortunately or unfortunately (depends on your point of view) were all single to his mothers delight.

For the most part it wasn't all that bad, Mokoto who was sitting next to Usagi seemed to treat him like a friendly rival. The rest of the girls were shocked when she didn't mention his resemblance to her old sempai.

Ami, well, Ami was Ami. They spent quite a bit of time together studying. At first she threw him a little, she looked a whole hell of lot like Akane and expected to be pummeled at his first misstep. It didn't take long for him to relax around her. She didn't even look at the menu to know what she wanted; she definitely had goals, outside of the usual high school girl's life.

Sitting next to him, was the one girl out of the group he could understand. Hotaru at age fifteen pushed herself to the limits. She studied night and day, just so she could attend high school with her friends. At any rate, from the moment they met it was like they could trust each other with anything at all. He chalked it up to the both of them growing up alone, and until recently no good parental figure to guide them. So it seemed natural to them both to treat each other like brother and sister.

Rei, sitting on a chair at the head of the table, and Minako sitting at the end of his side of the booth were the two nutty ones of the group. Once they realized Mokoto didn't seem interested in any thing but a casual friendship. The two sized each other up, and the gloves came off. It was almost two months before it dawned on them, that he just wasn't interested in any kind of permanent/semi-permanent relationship. 

He had just gotten out of a relationship with Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo. He needed to be free so to speak. He wound up on a couple of dates with both Ukyo and Shampoo. Granted he had to explain to them quite a few times, a date does not constitute a marriage proposal in anyway, shape, or form. 

But back to his immediate problem, how a simple breakfast to celebrate Hotaru's early admission to high school, turned into breakfast for all of them. Oh well, Hotaru was happy and that was good enough for him. He was just thankful his mother had given him a bankcard, and a couple credit cards. 

When he asked her how he could pay off credit cards, his Mother showed him his own bank records. His eyeballs almost popped out of his head. When she asked him if he wanted to know what she and her family was worth, he said no, if he didn't know his father couldn't get it out of him. She had complimented him for being wise, and no more was said about the subject. All things considered, life was looking up for Ranma Saotome.

Once breakfast was paid for and the gang left for school, Ranma saw Hotaru becoming more nervous the closer she got to school.

"So, everybody know what to say to any upper-class jerks that decide to bother you guys."

There was a group 'Yes, Ranma', and one or two grumbles of 'I can take care of myself' thrown in. Ranma just shrugged. At the gate he pulled Hotaru aside, as the others past them to go inside. As each passed they gave her a pat on the shoulder, or thumbs-up.

"Ok, this is what you worked so hard for, Hotaru! Remember most of your classes are with Makoto and Rei, so there shouldn't be any problems. Once people see you with friends they won't think anything about anything weird. Just be your normal friendly self and people will want to be friends with you." He smiled down at her. "I can't wait to hear about this after school."

"Thanks Ranma, you're the best brother. And thanks for breakfast too, I'm…" She took a second to calm down. "I'm glad I found you," she grabbed him in a tight hug, "you're my best friend."

"Me too, Hotaru." Ranma returned the hug. "You better get going, you know how impatient Rei can get."

He watched her as she joined Makoto and Rei, and all three disappeared into the building.

A snickering from behind him prompted him to turn around to confront a group of eight seniors like him. "Well!"

" Nothing Saotome, just watching the master at work, and all." The ringleader spoke up.

"Really, well for everyone's general information, that was my little sister. She seemed worried she wasn't going to make any friends, she being new and all." He cracked his knuckles. "What do you guys think, after all anybody should get a chance to make some new friends, right!"

"You are absolutely right Saotome, I believe if I hurry I can introduce myself before class begins, see ya later." The ringleader followed his friends, who had a rather large headstart.

Ranma chuckled to himself as he strolled into the building. Yes indeed, this is going to be a year to remember.

In the building across from the main entrance of the school, three men stood watching first the girls, and then Ranma enter the school. Two of the men were European, dressed in western suits and gray hair. Both were scanning the school building with binoculars. Soon they turned to the third man, a small Chinese Buddhist monk.

"Master Liao, will you be able to pin-point the Saotome boy from here?" The taller of the two asked in Japanese, with a pronounced German accent. 

"Ah, but Dr. Steiner we have already agreed, we have no choice in this matter. Some magical residue will hit others in the building, but they will suffer no dire consequences." The small monk said.

"I'm afraid I agree with Master Liao, Fredrick, the sooner we start the sooner we have Elder Ko-Lon's information." This man spoke more like an American.

The one called Dr. Fredrick Steiner held his hands up in defeat. 

The monk started chanting the beginnings of a spell he had learned in America, at Miskatonic University.

Taipei, Taiwan 

Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo walked into the main branch office for Federal Express. Both men had seen better days, bedraggled they dropped their packs to the ground. While Soun started to fill out the forms, Genma took a heavy leather and iron bound book out of his pack and dropped it on the counter in front of a startled clerk.

"How much to send this to Tokyo, Japan friend?"

"After weighing it, hmm, 25lbs. How will you be paying?" The clerk asked.

"Yen, my good man!"

" That comes to 11,035 yen, please?"

The casual observer couldn't tell who was more shocked at the sight of Genma taking out his wallet and counting out bills. The clerk who was considering the raggedy state of the two men, or Soun, who had looked up when he heard the amount requested. 

Genma took his change, and watched as the book was packed and sent to the shipping area. As they adjusted their packs, the clerks couldn't help overhearing the two men talking.

"Genma, where did you get that money from?"

"Soun old friend, before we left with the Master for this trip. I asked Ranma for a loan." Genma was speaking proudly. "Of course that son of mine just gave it to me, and said forget about it pop!"

"Yes, but how did you hide it from the Master?" Soun asked still puzzled.

"Well, I swallowed it!" Genma proclaimed in triumph.

"How did you get it now, when we needed it?"

"Well, you know that morning break, that took me so long today?"

"Ah, I see, very clever Saotome, very clever!"

Neither man noticed the clerk who had helped them run to the restroom, as they were already out the door.

===============================================================

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction written with no other thought in mind but write it and enjoy myself. The owners of Ranma, Sailor Moon, Kenshin, Kotetsu, or Bubblegum crisis can try to sue me. But I am not receiving any form of monetary gain for writing this. So there!

Notes: This is a rewritten/revised prologue. Any questions please feel free to drop me a line at GARYFEDOR@aol.com this also includes any C&C. If you flame me, well you flame me. Just have the balls to back it up.


End file.
